


Problematic Mcyt Oneshots

by H0RNYN1GHT3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABO, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, How Do I Tag, If you came here to hate thank you, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Request anything lol, Smut, a bit of plot, don't like dont read, ily problematic mcytt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0RNYN1GHT3/pseuds/H0RNYN1GHT3
Summary: Haha problematic Hahaa
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Eret/Tubbo, Jschlatt/Tubbo, Niki/Tommyinnit, Niki/Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 107
Kudos: 209





	Problematic Mcyt Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I only made this is to improve my writing since that the moment is really shitty ;;

problematic one-shots! 

yay 

request anything you want!

There’s no rules, just request anything you'd like. 

Also if you came here to hate, I didn’t add any character tags so most likely you’ve searched for this.. Just rethink 

Also a few reminders! 

I’m really new to writing fanfictions, this may not be the best work sorry- i only made this one-shot to improve my writing skills ;; and my grammar, so any constructive criticism will be welcomed here! And yeah! 

(I'm also new to Ao3 I still don't how the site works!-)

Can't wait to start writing! :D btw I was Inspired!

oh yeah my schedule is when I upload a chapter is a week (well Friday's) unless if I get writer's block or not motivated oh keep in mind I might not understand some words that are in kinks or words i somehow dont understand- and I'm sorry ;-; if i ever write something that is not you meant when requesting, I apologize-

List!

\---------------------

\- Techno/Tommy After care/fluff (work in progress)

\- Omega!Techno/Alpha!Tommy ABO (not started)

\- Purpled/tubbo smut (not started)

\- Techno/Tommy fluff/dancing (not started)

\- Techno/Eret/Tubbo Soft con (not started)

\- Alpha!Wilbur/ Omega!Tubbo ABO (not started)

\- Top!Tommy/Bottom!Tubbo degradation (not started) 

\- sleepy bois inc/sub!Tommy (not started)

\- George/Tommy Smut (not started)

-Dom!purpled sub!Tommy (not started) 

-Tommy/Tubbo hallway smut (not started) 

-Fundy/Dream Fluff smut ABO? (not started) 

-Willbur/Tommy (not started) 

-Tommy/Tubbo Fluff (not started) 

-Possessive!Wilbur/Tommy/Possessive!schlatt (not started) 

-Dream/Tommy Smut (not started) 

\---------------------------

(holy crap y'all have so many cool ideas/prompts :00) 


End file.
